In applications where a transmission, a motor, a pump, or other downstream power conversion/transfer medium or secondary power source is utilized, a flywheel coupling mechanism is often incorporated. The flywheel coupling mechanism is typically used as an adaptor between a primary engine and a shaft of an acted upon secondary power source. Rotational energy from the primary engine is transferred through the flywheel to drive the shaft.
Auxiliary drive systems also utilize a similar flywheel coupling mechanism. The auxiliary drive systems are commonly found on off highway, construction, and commercial vehicles for non-transportation purposes. The auxiliary drive systems typically include an auxiliary engine, which is mounted on a vehicle, separate from a primary drive engine, and is used to drive auxiliary pumps, motors, or other equipment. For example, some auxiliary drive systems are used as bucket lifts, cargo lifts, loaders/unloaders, tools, and equipment or material transfer devices.
There are several types of flywheel coupling mechanisms, such as split type couplings and three hole bore operational couplings. Although prior flywheel coupling mechanisms provide for the attachment of a flywheel to a shaft of a secondary power source, they are limited in their ability to lock and maintain a fixed rigid union therebetween. Over time and use, the flywheel coupling mechanisms tend to loosen, allowing components thereof to shift or slide along the shaft. This movement of the flywheel coupling components can result in the disengagement of the shaft relative to the flywheel, thereby, rendering the system inoperable.
It is desirable that a flywheel coupling mechanism be efficient, inexpensive, and provides a strong, durable, and reliable coupling between a flywheel and a shaft of a secondary power source. Thus, there exists a need for an improved flywheel coupling mechanism that overcomes the abovestated limitations.